ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Zane
"Let us blow this popsicle stand!" - Zane Zane is the white Ninja of Ice. In Episode 7 of Season 1, Tick Tock, it is revealed that he is a robot and is commonly referred to as a "Nindroid" (a compound word combining "ninja" and "android"). He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd Garmadon) along with the other three Ninja. Zane was the first to reach his True Potential. Biography Zane's Early Life Zane thought he was a human, though was created by his father in a small workshop inside a tree inside a forest, as revealed in the episode "Tick Tock." It is also revealed the Falcon is a robot and was created by Zane's father. Zane lived a happy life with his father, and when his father died, he pressed Zane's memory switch before dying so Zane would forget his past. Ever since, Zane has believed he was an orphan. After joining the ninja, Zane has become good friends with his brothers. In the second season, Zane frequently saw a falcon that would lead him to something important. The first time, it led Zane and the other ninja to Lloyd Garmadon's fortress in the woods (when Lloyd was in control of the Hypnobrai and had them build the fortress). The second time, it led them to the Destiny's Bounty, their new home. The third time Zane saw the Falcon, it was in a dream with the Green Ninja. The fourth time Zane followed the Falcon, it led him far away to the workshop he was created in. Here, Zane figured out that the falcon was a robot, and to his shock, so was he after seeing the blueprints for himself. Zane discovered his past after flicking the memory switch, and found out about more features in himself. Though saddened by the truth, the other three ninja comfort Zane by saying no matter what he is, he is still their brother. After this encouragement, and remembering the past and how his father cared for him, Zane began to feel stronger, and in the process, became the first one to unlock his True Potential. Way of the Ninja Zane barely appeared in this episode. He only appeared at the end with Jay and Cole. Zane was one of the three black ninjas who attacked Kai for his final test. The Golden Weapon Cole, Jay, and Zane after their fight with Kai are revealed that they are Sensei's students too. Sensei does Spinjitzu and turns the four ninjas into different colors. Zane is white because his element is Ice. In the morning they go looking for the first Golden Weapon in The Caves Of Despair to find the Scythe Of Quakes. After they got the Scythe and are leaving Zane and the others are attacked by Samukai and his army. While fighting they unlock Spinjitzu and scare of the Skeleton army. After defeating them, they are faced with the Earth Dragon. Kai uses the Scythe to defeat the dragon. King of Shadows After getting the Scythe, the ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat, the ninja are going to get the next weapon, The Shurikens of Ice. While on the boat, Sensei tells the four about the Tornado of Creation and what it is capable of doing. When they get to the Frozen Wasteland, Zane goes and grabs the Shurikens, causing him to become frozen in a block of ice. By getting the Shurikens, he wakes up Ice Dragon. The other three ninja lift up Zane and ride him out of the Frozen Wastelands to the boat. Their next stop was to get the Nunchucks of Lightning in the Floating Ruins. When Jay grabbed the Nunchucks, the Lightning Dragon appeared. Using one of Jay's inventions, they escaped to the Forest of Tranquility. Sleeping in the Forest, Kai wake up to see Nya standing nearby and calling his name. She runs away to the Fire Temple with Kai running after her. Cole, Jay, and Zane all are captured by the skeletons, but soon escape using Nuckal's sword Jay stole. With the skeletons achieving the three Golden Weapons, Cole, Jay and Zane try to stop them but get defeaded. Weapons of Destiny Cole, Jay, and Zane go to the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Sensei, but Zane's sixth sense tells them they are not there. But after Zane informs them of the news, the Fire Temple slips in half, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon. After explaining to the dragon that they are trying to protect the Golden Weapons, they became friends. Kai states that dragons can cross into the Underworld. But Cole, being scared, thinks there is no room on that one dragon, so the ninja recruit all four dragons. After they cross over to the Underworld, the four are trying to seek past the skeletons by using the roots from the ceiling, but they find that what they are holding on to are spider legs, making them fall off right near the skeletons. Seeing there is no way to get out of fighting all the spiders and skeletons, Jay says they should use the Tornado of Creation. The four ninja defeat all the skeletons and go to help Sensei. Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane find Sensei getting beaten by Samukai. After Wu got defeated, Samukai betrays Garmadon and takes all four weapons at once. The power of the weapons causes Samukai to blow up into a portal that Lord Garmadon escapes into. Back at the Blacksmith shop, Nya finds that all the ninja are safe. Flight of the Dragon Ninja Sensei Wu had told the Ninjas to train, but they decided to have a race with their Dragons instead. Jay was trying to convince them that he was the best ninja since he won the day before. Zane was saying that they should be training, but Kai convinces him by saying that "...riding your dragon is kinda training." Cole says that whoever wins this race will be "dragon master" for a month and the group speeds off. Kai and Zane battle hand and hand for a little bit, before Zane takes the lead. The group approaches the "finish line" but Cole speeds across first by throwing a roasted chicken in front of Rocky's nose. Cole lands first, but Kai says they'll beat them tomorrow. Cole protests that they agreed winner would be master for a month, but the others say that they don't recall agreeing to that. Battle Between Brothers Zane notices Sensei Wu's new kimono and tells him it is "most extraordinary". Wu thanks Zane and tells him it has powers against evil and reminds him of the day Lord Garmadon was banished to the Underworld. The flashback is over and Wu tells Zane that there were many years of peace after Garmadon's downfall. Rise of the Snakes Sensei Wu implores the ninja to start training again to prepare for his brother's return to Ninjago, but ever since Lord Garmadon has escaped, they have done nothing but play video games and waste time. Their meeting is interrupted by Nya, bringing word that Garmadon was spotted in Jamonikai village. The out-of-shape Ninja then travel to Jamonikai village to stop Lord Garmadon, only to find the sighting to be false and the fake Garmadon to be his son who has escaped his boarding school for bad boys "again," Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd tries to terrorize the village and rob them of their candy, threatening to release the "Serpentine" on the villagers, but is instead run out of town by the ninja. Kai discovers he has accidentally taken Sensei's bag in the rush, and finds a scroll that tells of the prophecy of Ninjago; "one ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja." The ninjas try to hold a tournament to find who is the best of them all, and thus become the green ninja. Sensei senses the presence of the Serpentine and quickly alerts the ninja, who rush to the village and are able defeat the Hypnobrai. However, Skales, hypnotitzes Cole before leaving town. After stealing the Snake Staff, Nya uses the anti-venom inside it to cure the villagers, but Cole remains under Skale's influence. Home After a mail delivery, Jay questions Zane why he never recieves any letters from his parents, to which Zane responds he had been an orphan all his life and never knew his family. Wu tells him the Monastery is now his home, and he and the ninja are his family, but Zane only leaves sadly. Later that night, when Zane goes outside to take out the trash from dinner, he finds a falcon that mimmicks his every move, and is presuaded to follow him. He soon discovers Lloyd's treehouse, and brings the others to help destroy it the next day. After analyzing the structure, Kai thinks that if they destroy all three ropes holding up the fort. The plan almost succeeds, but Skales enforces Cole's hypnotic spell, causing him to fight the ninja and nearly bring the fort down with them on it. Sensei and Nya arrive on Flame while Sensei plays a flute that breaks Cole's spell. When returning to the Monastery, they find the entire building demolished and burned to a crisp, causing the ninja to turn on Zane and blame him for destroying their home. When they go to apologize, however, they find Zane leaving on his dragon, Shard. Later that evening, Zane returns and explains he was following the falcon, which led him to Destiny's Bounty, the ninja's new home. Snakebit Jay's parents, Ed and Edna arrive at the ship to visit, much to Jay's annoyance. After being embarrassed multiple times by his mother, Jay ushers his parents back to their junkyard, where they are assualted by the Fangpyre and given the venomous snake bite while the others infect vehicles in the yard to their own evil use. The next day, Jay keeps his promise to his father and visits the junkyard with the other on foot, as the ninja's dragon migrated east to begin a transformation in their stage of life. When they arrive, the place is quiet. He finds Ed and Edna captive and beginning their transformation to snakes. While the Fangpyre fight the ninja, Sensei explains the only to change Jay's parents back is to get the staff from the anti-venom. After discovering their weapons have the ability to transform to vehicles, Jay uses his Storm Fighter plane to steal the Snake Staff from the Rattlecopter. Nya creates the anti-venom before accidentally loses the staff, and Ed fixes the "defense system" Jay was working on earlier in the episode, allowing them to take flight and escape the Fangpyre. Never Trust a Snake Zane dreams about the Green Ninja, which causes him to oversleep. The other ninja are eager to hear as much detail from Zane's dream as possible but they end up getting in trouble by Sensei. Consequently, they must train until they find the answer to the riddle: What is the best way to defeat an enemy? Zane gueses the "tornado of creation" but is wrong so the ninja must train more. When Sensei leaves, Zane tells the other ninja more about his dream. They all assume themselves are the green ninja, with Zane saying since it was his dream, he's the green ninja. The ninja later get out of training by going to Darkley's School for Bad Boys where Pythor and Lloyd are. Zane goes along with Kai to the top of the building where the antagonists are, but set off a booby trap of goo that sticks them in place. Pythor abandons Lloyd to have him surrounded by the ninja. When captured, Zane suggests the punishment they give Lloyd should be to "have him sit in a corner for a century". That night, Zane, along with the other ninja are furious Sensei read Lloyd a bedtime story instead of a punishment and they had to train all day. They then learn the answer to the riddle: to make the enemy your friend. This changes Zane's opinion of Lloyd, along with the other ninja. Can of Worms The Snake King Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja All of Nothing The Rise of the Great Devourer The Day of the Great Devourer Darkness Shall Rise Pirates Vs. Ninja Double Trouble Child's Play Zane, along with the other Ninja are turned into kids by Lord Garmadon and are chased by the Grundle, and at the end of the episode he and the other Ninja returned to normal. Appearance Zane wears a white ninja suit and has a blond high-top. When he had discovered the Ice Dragon (nicknamed Shard), he gets a DX Ninja suit with a picture of a dragon on his outfit. In Tick Tock he finds out that he is truly an android, or "Nindroid," after discovering his blueprints. He has a plate in his chest and wrist which he can open up, revealing switches that control things such as memory and humor. For more images on Zane's appearance in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Zane is the weird one out among his friends. He doesn't understand his friends' jokes and fails to realize when he has said something humorous. At the beginning, they were a little wary of his weirdness, but they accept him for it regardless. He used to believe he was an orphan who has no memory of his past. He has the most maturity of the group (apart from Sensei Wu), and possesses a sixth sense. He is the most relaxed when people make fun of him, and takes Sensei's words most seriously out of the four. In Tick Tock, he discovers he is a robot, which reveals why he never had a sense of humor or memory of his past because the switches for those were off. At first he is shocked and saddened at this discovery, but his friends assure him he is still a brother to them and when he turns his memory switch on he recalls how his creator and father cared for him. This makes him feel stronger and he goes to save the other ninja and unlocks his true potential, being the first to do so. In All of Nothing, he got sprayed with Venomari Venom and he seems to be afraid of fruits and vegetables that are alive. Weapons Zane uses the Shurikens of Ice, a katana, a spear, and a flail. Lego.com Bio Zane is quiet, very smart and often sees the future or knows what to do without knowing exactly why. He is very loyal to his friends, even though they like to tease him when he doesn't get their jokes, or laugh at him when he doesn't know he's said something funny. Despite Zane's odd ways, the Ninja see Zane as one of their brothers. As Sensei Wu says, even brothers can be very different. Still, he wishes more than anything that he could be normal, and he is determined to discover more about his past. He is convinced that will help us find out why he always feels like the odd one out. Trivia *In Tick Tock, Zane's flashback showed his times with his father. It showed him making what appears to be Violet Berry Soup. *Zane was the first to reach his true potential. *It is seen that Zane has six switches: Audio, Voice, Vision, Memory, Humor, and Power. He has a set in his chest and a set on his arm. *In the episode The Royal Blacksmiths, he and Kai appear to be wearing the same jacket, only in different colors and different undershirts. *Zane has a sixth sense, which has manifested in clairvoyance and an uncanny ability to sense what others cannot. He also was able to communicate with the Falcon and detect its presence, though this may be related to their similar origins. *Since he is a robot, he was nicknamed a "Nindroid" by Jay. *He is known for being able to stay underwater for a very long time (around 10 minutes) due to him being a nindroid. *In Can of Worms when his ninja suit was pink, his Spinjitzu tornado had turned pink as well. *The left side of Zane's face was damaged in The Day of the Great Devourer, though was shown to be fixed in Darkness Shall Rise. In the same episode, Zane's face peeled where the injury was inflicted. *Zane nicknamed his Dragon Shard. *He is the only NRG Ninja released at a later date than the rest of the set. *In Double Trouble, some of his different functions are shown, like a battering ram mode, and his glowing head. *He and the other ninja entered the Ninjaball run competition in the Ultra Sonic Raider. Gallery Zane Ninjago.jpg|Portrait of Zane ZaneDX.png|Zane DX Zane zx 9554.jpg download47E3357EC043A3DB59B365AB98BC4F35.jpg|Zane's Elemental Sign Zane.png|Zane in his regular uniform Zane vs fang sueiu lego.png|Fang-Suei vs Zane Screen Shot 2012-05-26 at 12.41.29 AM.png|Zane making a fire with Jay 176px-Zane_stage_3.png 250px-Zane.png lego-ninjago-minifigures-zane.jpg|Zane in Front, Side, and Back 6610348711_250d818bfb.jpg 6349753085_ef669b4729.jpg|Zane ZX nrgzane.png zaneop.png|Zane in the opening theme Team opening.png File:Baby_toy.png File:Vrooom.png Zane before met sensei.png 185px-1_ep_2.png zan saying i dont remember my rents.png|"I don't remember my parents" 185px-Ep 6 1.png zane not understanding a food fight.png|Zane, confused by the basic concept of a "food fight." Zane and his dragon ep.3.png zane in pink.png|Zane with his pink uniform. zane spinjitzu.PNG|Zane's pink spinjitzu 185px-Zane_and_sacred_flute_toxic_bogs_ep_5.png Cole zane ep.11.png zanes blue prints.png|Zane's blueprints. zanes past.png|Zane's past zane his dad and the falcon.png|Zane, the Falcon, and his Father 667px-Zane the robot my version clear.png|Zane showing the ninja he is a robot. chrome 2012-04-24 18-07-41-82.jpg|Zane dancing when his "humor switch" is on. Zane's true p..png|Zane's true potential Zane power ep.8.png Casual guys1 ep.9.png Dancing guys ep.9.png Cole and zane ep.9.png 131px-Casey113, LEGOdude101 1.png|Minifigures dressed as Zane and Jay in LEGO Universe. Zane ice ep.11.png zanesinsides.png zanesinsides2.png zanesface2.png 185px-Jayandzane.jpg BackwardsZane.PNG BatteringRamDT.PNG ScaredNinjaDT.PNG Kid Zane.png ZaneOfKendo.png Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Creation Category:Robots Category:Major characters Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:ZX Ninja Category:Ice